


Preparations

by littlesciencebabies (readaholic2200)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Date, do not expect fluff, spoilers for 2x22, there is no fluff in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readaholic2200/pseuds/littlesciencebabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz was all prepared for the big date. Everything was perfect -- except Jemma wasn't there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparations

Fitz was perfectly ready for his date with Jemma (Wow, he still can't believe it's actually happening). He had shaved his face, put on a tie by himself, got on his nicest shirt and pants. He found it a little strange that he hasn’t seen Jemma since he talked to her that morning, but quickly dismissed it as nerves–-hell, he was nervous himself, he was  _finally_  going on a date with the love of his life.

Nevertheless, he waits outside Jemma’s bunk.

Five minutes pass.

He checked his tablet again to make sure the reservations for the restaurant were all good to go. They were.

Ten minutes pass.

Okay, so Skye must be helping her get ready. Girls take time to get ready, especially when they’re together. Yeah, that’s seems about right. He double-checks the reservations again. Still good.

Twenty minutes pass.

She must have major nerves. He could feel the nerves creeping on him, and his leg started bouncing, his fingers fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

Forty-five minutes pass.

He leans his ear against the door and hears nothing. She must have gotten ready in Skye’s bunk or Bobbi’s bunk.

An hour passes

After checking both Skye and Bobbi’s bunk doors for sounds, with nothing on either one, he figured she might be in the lab. She works in the lab when she’s stressed. That might be logical.

Nothing in the lab.

Nothing in the kitchen, either. (Jemma usually stress bakes, although it’s never a good sign when that happens).

Right before he was about to check in with Coulson, he sees Skye walk passed him. She asks him why he’s all dressed up and adds a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. After a few blushing stammers, he asks if her and Jemma were getting ready together or if she knew where she was. Skye replied that she hasn’t seen her since she got back to the Playground.

He walks by the hospital wing to see if she was visiting Bobbi, but decided not to intrude when he saw Bobbi and Hunter sharing a rather –  _ahem –_ intimate moment.

Fitz was wondering when was the last time he saw her. After thinking for a moment, he realized it was that morning when he asked her out in the room with the – artifact. 

The artifact that he had accidentally stumbled on when he was trying to ask her out. He had thought everything was fine, but something might have slipped _open_.

_Oh no_.


End file.
